BOBBY and LISA Part one EP 4
by ladyjudithanne
Summary: Bobby Goren meets and falls in love with Lisa the English owner of a New York Hotel but though she falls in love with too she knows they can't have a future together because of her Father. When Lisa leaves Bobby without any warning or explanation Bobby is left devastated. His life goes back to what it was before he met her until one day a year later she appears back in New York.


'BOBBY and LISA' (Part 1) (EP.4)

Lisa finished her drink putting her empty glass on a passing waiter's tray before answering Bobby's question.

"No it's my father's." she told him. "I just work for him."

Bobby thought this an odd reply and was'nt sure what to say.

"Still makes it a family-run business though." he finally said.

She looked at him hard. "Define family for me Bobby."

He laughed. 'He was a fine to be asked to 'define family'.' he thought, disfunctional as his had been, and it looked like hers was on the same lines and perhaps the reason for the 'pained' eyes.

" Well." he started to say but she stopped him.

"Never mind." she said. "We're here to dance are'nt we...so lets dance."

"Sounds good to me." Bobby replied as she led him back onto the dance floor.

They'd stayed on the floor for a couple of numbers and he'd slowly pulled her closer which she had'nt objected too.

'Was she letting her guard down.' he thought.

He hoped so.

He wanted to get to know her better, see how she 'ticked' , get to know the full story behind those sad eyes, but was that the detective in him needing to solve a mystery then move on when he had.

He sighed.

Lisa had heard the sigh and stopped midstep.

" Am I boring you now?" she asked a coolness in her voice.

"No not at all." Bobby replied. "I was just thinking of something...nothing important ."

He smiled at her."Sorry...Look lets go sit down and have another drink...my friends are just over there." he paused and pointed to a table. "Maybe we could sit with them and I'll introduce you...Cathy will be impressed I'm danceing with the Owners daughter."

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "Okay if you like." she replied.

Bobby could feel her guard going up again. " I can just introduce you as just Lisa if you like." he said to her softly.

"No it's okay." she replied and smiled.

He smiled back as he took her hand in his and they made their way to Bruce and Cathy's table.

They where nearly there when a woman dressed in the Hotel uniform stopped Lisa to talk to her.

"You go and join your friends Bobby." she said to him. "I'll sort this and be with you in a few minutes, okay."

"Okay." he replied and carried on to the table.

"Are'nt you glad you stayed?" Cathy asked as he sat down.

She and Bruce had seen him dancing with Lisa and felt pleased for him. " I would say your dance partner was the most beautiful woman in the room."

He took Cathy's hand and said as he kissed it. "No I would say that was you and yes I am glad I stayed."

Cathy blushed.

"Put her down Bobby..she's mine." Bruce said good humouredly.

"Hey!" Cathy told them both. "I belong to no one..I am my own person."

The two men laughed at that and the way she had said it.

Cathy could'nt help but join in.

"Who is she Bobby?" Bruce asked as their laughter died down. "I agree with Cathy she looks a real beauty."

"Thanks." Bobby replied. "Her name's Lisa and she just happens to be the Hotel owners daughter."

"Really." Cathy said interested.

Bobby smiled at her. "Yes really." he replied and looked round to where he'd left Lisa and the Hotel worker but they were'nt there.

He scanned the rest of the room but could'nt find her, he looked again but no she'd gone...done a runner on him.

Bobby lay in his bed later that night hands behind his head stareing up at the ceiling going over his night out.

When he realised Lisa had gone and did'nt seem to be coming back he thought he would go and look for her then thought better of it.

Probably a problem with something in the Hotel and she needed to deal with it but why had'nt she sent a member of staff to tell him and that she'd be back soon or was now tied up but thanks for the dance and see you around.

It bothered him.

Why?

Because he wanted to get to know her.

Why?

Because he liked a challenge.

He sighed.

That was his problem.

He had to know what made people tick and why they where what they were.

Is'nt that why he had been drawn to Nicole Wallace, in fact all the perps he dealt with he had to piece together their 'puzzle' to find out the 'why'.

Of course Lisa was'nt a Nicole Wallace or a perp but she had issues and the need to get to the bottom of them was something he had/needed to do.

He sighed again.

Why did'nt he get himself a 'normal' job, a normal all-round American girlfriend/wife and be done with it.

He did'nt because 'normal' bored him...he needed the stimulation of 'un-normal'...the doing of 'puzzles'..it's what made him 'tick'.

So tomorrow he would find time to go to the Hotel and see her..get some more pieces of her 'puzzle'.

And with that final thought in his head Bobby Goren fell asleep...


End file.
